Corprus
Corprus is a disease featured in , one which forms part of the antagonism that plagues the province of Morrowind; the Nerevarine is even infected with the disease during the storyline. Symptoms After infection, the disease follows one of two paths. Symptoms generally include a number of cancerous growths and, in the diseases' later stages, violent insanity; those in the late stages of the disease become stronger and are referred to as Corprus Stalkers. Some, whose growths are more debilitating, are called Lame Corprus Beasts. Corprus is considered incurable by the inhabitants of Morrowind. Backstory Corprus is spread by the Ashstorms and can be considered a deadlier version of (if not a relative to) the Blight, as both were created by Dagoth Ur and are spread in the same fashion, via the Ashstorms, and can also be contracted from Corprus-afflicted individuals. It also allows the sufferer to become susceptible to Dagoth Ur's dream messages (referred to by Morrowind denizens as "Soul Sickness"), which could possibly lead the victim to joining the Sixth House Cult. Corprus is called "the Divine Disease" and its sufferers "Children of His Flesh" by members of House Dagoth, as they believe it to be the evolution of the Dunmer race, bringing them unity and immortality, and protecting them from all outside influences, mainly the Empire. In the Seven Trials of the Nerevarine, it is also referred to as the "Curse-of-Flesh." A magical barrier, the Ghostfence, was created by Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, for the purpose of containing the Blight and Corprus disease within the Red Mountain region. However, as the barrier slowly began to weaken, the Blight epidemic spread outside the Ghostfence, and both it and Corprus spread throughout many places in Morrowind. Tel Fyr also houses a Corprusarium, where the victims of Corprus can find refuge and live out the remainder of their lives in relative peace. It is possible that they seem to keep at least some sort of awareness of themselves. Effects on player .]] During the course of the game, the main character performs a quest in which they are infected with corprus. Infection is unavoidable—if they are not infected in the natural course of the quest, they are automatically infected upon its completion. They seek a potion from Divayth Fyr at Tel Fyr on the east coast of Vvardenfell. The potion removes the negative symptoms of the disease while retaining its two positive symptoms, immunity to age and all other diseases (Blight and common diseases). The Nerevarine is certainly cured due to the prophecy as Divath Fyr mentions after the quest that it killed the other subjects. One of the trials for becoming accepted as the Nerevarine is proving the Nerevarine's ability to resist the Corprus disease. Spells The following spells consist of a Corprus effect. They may include additional effects. See articles for details. Interactions Disease Carrier - as a member of the Tribunal Temple the Nerevarine must convince Tanusea Veloth to go to the Corprusarium to avoid infecting other people. Corprusarium The Corprusarium is an asylum for victims of Corprus. Due to the extremely contagious and untreatable nature of the disease, along with the fact that the infected develop aggressive behavior, the most effective non-lethal method of prevention of the disease is the incarceration of all victims of the disease away from society. Purpose The House Telvanni wizard Divayth Fyr, seeing the need for some measure of comfort to these unfortunate victims (and seeing the disease as a fascinating and potentially useful phenomenon), constructed the Corprusarium beneath his tower of Tel Fyr. Located on one of the many small islands near Sadrith Mora, it is the only establishment aside from House Dagoth where Corprus sufferers are not persecuted. Description The Corprusarium itself is actually a rather unpleasant dungeon, but the inmates, having long since gone completely mad, do not require many creature comforts. The only luxury they seem to appreciate is the occasional drum playing done by their caretaker, Uupse Fyr (one of Divayth Fyr's clones), something that significantly reduces their violent outbursts. Visitation is allowed but not recommended, obviously because you may contract Corprus. Any violence toward any inmate is strictly prohibited. The Corprusarium plays a vital role in the main storyline of the game, as well. Also, there are many powerful and valuable artifacts found there for any thief willing to try their luck against the dungeon; you may also meet "the last living Dwarf," who has seemingly overcome the disease's psychotic nature and has taken up residence in the Corprusarium's deepest chambers. Gallery Corpus Beast Concept Art.png|Concept art for Corprus creatures ("Art of Morrowind" – Michael Kirkbride) Appearances * es:Corprus it:Corprus pl:Spaczenie ru:Корпрус Category:Morrowind: Effects Category:Morrowind: Destruction Category:Morrowind: Restoration